Kitten
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: The name says it all. Warning male/male Lemon Yaoi boys with cat ears. it is AkuRoku with mentioned MarVex. oh, and flames are laughed at! If you want to read the whole story go to DooomWolf! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own kingdom hearts. I just like to write about them.**

**IXH: Hiya! Okay, so this is my first fan fiction on kingdom hearts. I have to admit it was hard to write the sex part but I got it down. Anyway, this is dedicated to my friend, HeartDreamerArrancarTwin169. ****BTW: it's rated M for a reason!**** Hope you all enjoy! **

Horny Kitten

"Axel?" asked a soft but slightly annoyed voice. Axel grumbled and ignored it. "Axel, are you listening?" the voice persisted.

"No," he grunted and turned over on his side.

"Damn it, Number VIII! Get up, nap time's over!" yelled the all too familiar voice of a pissed off Saix, followed by a hard _wack_ to the head. Axel sat up so quickly he fell off the Gray room couch. He glared at Saix, who was leaning on the back of the couch. Saix smirked, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, until Mr. Lapdog came," Axel snapped. Saix's smirk turned to a frown and then threw a clipboard at Axel. "Down, boy! I'm sure the Superior wouldn't like his guard dog to kill his assassin," Axel smiled. He was used to the abusive treatment. He rubbed his forehead, that had been hit twice, and picked up the clipboard.

"There's your new mission," Saix barked. "You're helping Vexen in his lab today. Go, now!" Axel ran out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to linger there anymore, not after what happened last time. Saix practically played 'Wack-an-Axel' all the way out of the castle.

As soon as he was sure he was far enough away from Saix (the second floor while Saix was on the fifth), he looked at his mission again. It said:

'Axel must help Vexen with anything he asks that is work-related.'

"Damn it, I have to do whatever that prude tells me to do? This is going to be a long day," Axel groaned.

Axel was standing right outside the door when a voice told him to enter, before he even knocked. Axel came in and slipped on iced that was on the ground. He fell right on his ass.

"Fuck that hurt!" he said. Vexen looked over from his desk and chuckled slightly.

"Must have. I did that in case Marluxia decided to visit," Vexen said as he literally unfroze himself from his desk. He picked up the mission that Axel had dropped and looked over it. Axel got up and decided to watch his step all the way to Vexen's desk.

As Axel stared at the man, Vexen's eyes grew wide. "Something wrong?" Vexen looked up and looked for words to say.

"Well, unfortunately for you, Axel, I've need of great assistance," he said, leaning back and threading his fingers together.

"What do you want me to do, Axel half asked, half groaned. He was right, it was going to be a long day.

"I need you to organize my bookcase, in alphabetical order, for starters," Vexen said. "After you finish a request I will give you another, until you're done. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Axel said and made his way to the bookcase. It didn't take long and then he received his next order, and then another one. Axel ended up helping Vexen label vials, putting tools away after rinsing them, and rearranging the room, until the last order.

"No! I absolutely refuse!," Axel yelled.

"Please, Number VIII! This is the last thing I ask of you!," Vexen pleaded, holding a vial with a purple substance inside it. "You'll be done with your mission if you test it for me!"

"No! For all I know I could grow another arm or a tail and ears!" Axel snapped.

"Your mission says you have to do anything I ask that is work-related!"

"Yes, work-related, not freaky-scientist-and-experiment-related!" Axel retorted. Axel refused to do it no matter what, he had no clue what would happen.

"Axel, you may not know this but that _is_ my work!" Vexen yelled back, clearly irritated. Axel opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Vexen had a point. It was Vexen's work and he had to do anything work related. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll drink it too!" Vexen said.

"Really?" Axel perked. Now, this was getting interesting.

"Yes! I'll drink the first half and your drink the second," he said. Axel thought for a moment. At least he would know if he would drop dead right after drinking it. "Deal?" Vexen asked holding out his hand.

"Deal!" he said, shaking the offered hand. Vexen uncorked the vial and drank half. After a few moments he handed it to Axel. Axel drank it and found that it didn't have a taste. He looked in the mirror on the full body wall and saw no changes. "Vexen I think that was just a regular potion," Axel said.

"No I don't think it was!" Vexen's voice sounded panicky and nervous.

"What are you talking a-?" When Axel turned, he didn't see a normal Vexen. No. He saw a slightly younger looking Vexen with cat ears and a tail that matched his hair. Axel covered his mouth with his hand but that didn't stop the barking laughter that came out.

"Don't laugh at me! You should take a look at yourself!" Vexen said. Axel's laughter stopped suddenly and he looked in the mirror once more. He still looked the same age only his eyes were a brighter green and he had no human ears, just cat ears and a long tail that matched his hair.

"I don't believe this," Axel groaned slightly pulling on his ears to see if they were real.

"Well, you better believe it, and fast, too. It's dinner time and everyone needs to show up," Vexen said, taking off his lab coat and putting on his Organization one.

"How are we going to hide this from everyone?" Axel panicked.

" Your coat; what else?" Vexen said as he went out the door. Axel put on his hood and went to dinner.

Axel entered the dining room just minutes later and decided not to talk. The only seats left were in between Demyx and Zexion, and Saix and Xigbar. Vexen sat beside Demyx and that only left one seat.

Axel sat down and felt a sort of loathing toward Saix. Saix perked up, his ears raised. Xemnas just looked as Saix sniffed the air.

"What is wrong, VII?" Xemnas asked. Everyone's attention quickly turned to them.

"I-*sniff*-am not-*sniff*- sure," Saix said. Axel kept his head down, trying to mask his sent in some way. Saix then turned to him, wide-eyed. "Axel, are you alright?" Saix asked him.

Axel kept silent, until Saix got irritated. "Tell me. Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Axel yelled.

"Don't yell, VIII! And take your hood off," Xemnas scolded. The Organization laughed at Axel's scolding but Axel didn't find it so funny.

"Superior, please! Don't make me!" Axel panicked again. Xemnas raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"You heard me, VIII. Take off your hood," he said dangerously. Axel gulped at the very idea. There was no avoiding it.

"Just for the record, Vexen did this to me!" he snapped and tore of his hood. The room was silent and then burst out into fits of laughter, even the Superior thought it was cute.

After the laughter was over, Marluxia realized something. "Wait! If Vexy did it then that means...!" Marluxia said and then tore off Vexen's hood. Everyone gaped at him.

"Wow. Vexen doesn't look like a prude anymore," Zexion said, shocking a few people and getting a glare from Vexen. "Or a raisin. Take your pick." After the laughter died once more, Saix spoke again.

"Marluxia, I would advise you to take Vexen to a room, now. And, Axel," Saix turned to him, "you're on your own." Axel then felt a warm sensation trickle down his spine.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Xigbar asked.

"My secret not-" Saix stopped as he saw Vexen run out followed by Marly, "Yours." Axel then ran out as well. "Hey, has anyone noticed the absence of Number XIII?" Everyone looked around and found no sign of him and then went back to eating their meals.

"Sorry I'm late, Superior. I had a little trouble on my mission," Roxas said out of nowhere. "I'll put it in my mission report, later," he said as he sat down where Vexen sat before.

"Oh, are you okay, Roxy?" Larxene asked. Roxas shot her a glare.

"Sorry to burst your bubble-oh wait I'm not- but I'm gay. There's no way in hell I'd ever go out with a bitchy-ass slutty whore, like you, Larxene!" Roxas said and got right back up. He had lost his appetite with her in the room. He hated her so much! She had been trying to sleep with since he joined.

He went straight to his room but, after a while, found it quite boring. So he decided to go to Axel's room. He walked to Axel's door and found it open a little. He opened it and heard water in the bathroom shut off.

Axel walked out in a towel with his new cat ears bent back and a tail moving constantly behind him. "Fuck! I thought a cold shower was supposed to help!" Then the door closed a little hard and locked.

"Damn those dusks to oblivion!" Roxas yelled, pulling on the door. "Sorry, Axel-" Roxas was cut off by Axel's lips on his own.

Roxas gasped and Axel shoved his tongue in , deepening the kiss. Roxas's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back. Axel led Roxas to the bed, not breaking the kiss but losing his towel somewhere, one the way. Roxas's knees hit the bed, breaking the kiss and making them fall onto it. Axel then started to attack his neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking. Roxas groaned and started to grind his hips against Axel's, eliciting a delicious moan from him. Axel then bit on Roxas's collar bone until it bled then lapped it up hungrily.

"I want to see all of you, Roxy," Axel literally purred. Suddenly he ripped off Roxas's cloak, bit off the gloves, tore the pants, boots, and boxers off. Roxas blushed as Axel's eyes roamed all over his body. Axel then latched onto a nipple, which made Roxas gasp, and then moved to the other one.

Axel then started to leave kisses on his chest. He went down and flicked his tongue in Roxas's navel and kept going down. Roxas squeaked and looked down only to see Axel taking him into his mouth. Axel started to bob his head up and down and the deep-throated him.

"I-I'm c-cum-ah!" Roxas gasped as he came into Axel's cavern. Axel didn't let go until he swallowed every drop, which he did. He crawled back on top of him and bit his neckuntil it bled, then sucked on the wound, his hand roaming the small boy's body.

"You're mine, Roxy," Axel whispered into his neck and raised his finger's to Roxas's mouth. "Suck." And Roxas complied. He took them into his mouth and coated them in spit making sure to twirl his tongue around each digit. Axel took them out and spread the boy's legs.

He kissed his lover as he entered the first finger...then the second...then the third. Roxas squirmed as he felt both pain and pleasure, both giving him a renewed erection. Axel felt his cock throb and pulled out his fingers. he spread Roxas's legs a little more and gently thrust in to the hilt.

He kissed Roxas, waiting for him to adjust. Roxas moved his hips, signaling he was ready and Axel gave a rather hard thrust. He hit Roxas's prostate dead on, making him scream. and he started a hard pace.

"H-Harder! F-Faste-ahhh!" Roxas moaned. Axel gladly complied. Their pace becoming quickly animalistic. The two were a complete moaning mess. They could be heard all throughout the castle, thought no one was surprised.

Axel's ears were bent back and his tail rapped itself around Roxas's member and started to pump it. "So close, Roxas," he moaned. A few more thrusts and Roxas came onto both their stomachs. Roxas clenched around Axel, sending him over the edge, cumming deep inside him. Both of them were screaming the other's name.

Axel then started to kiss Roxas on random parts of his face, Roxas soon came down from his high, finally noticing what happened and what he had just done with Axel. He blushed so red that it matched Axel's hair, as Axel pulled out.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm?" Axel looked up at him from his nuzzling of Roxas's neck.

" What did we just do?" Roxas nearly yelled. Axel gave him a curious look and that is when Roxas noticed the cat features that Axel had acquired. "And what happened to you?"

"First of all, Vexen's fault. Second, in case you didn't know, I think we just mated," Axel said, going back to nuzzling Roxas's neck. "You smell nice."

"I think the catnip has gone to you head," He teased.

"Yeah, well now I know why Saix wanted me out of the dining room so badly," Axel smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it just so happens to be cat mating season," Axel smiled even more. "I love you," Axel quickly added, seeing the look on Roxas's face.

"Love you, too, Axel," Roxas said as they both fell asleep.

**IXH: Ok. so this is my first one-shot. so please don't comment on the bad grammar. And please review. Imma gonna cry if you don't.**

**Saix: She will. Don't doubt her.**

**Xemnas: I'll dusk you if you make her cry!**


End file.
